


Well, it <I>is</i> Kansas

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville, The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Costumes, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Caroline Kent was the fanon name given to Clark's potential little sister (who Martha loses in the explosion Clark inadvertently causes at the end of season two.) I don't remember if there was consensus on a boy's name. If this spoils you, please go back to 2004 and file a complaint.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Well, it <I>is</i> Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Caroline Kent was the fanon name given to Clark's potential little sister (who Martha loses in the explosion Clark inadvertently causes at the end of season two.) I don't remember if there was consensus on a boy's name. If this spoils you, please go back to 2004 and file a complaint.

Caroline is five when she falls in love with The Wizard of Oz. She longs to be Dorothy. For her birthday, they all put on a show. Daddy makes a good Scarecrow, straw stuffing falling out of his flannel shirt. Mommy plays the Cowardly Lion, with a yarn wig. Uncle Lex is the Wizard. He even brings a real balloon, for the liftoff. Chloe plays Glinda, the good witch, and brings Caroline a real pair of ruby slippers, just her size. Pete is the Tin Man.

But Clark has the best part of all. He makes a **great** flying monkey.


End file.
